


For you I have to risk it all

by Cherrie



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And it's not very graphic, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary and Izzy are domestic girlfriends, F/F, It's quite amusing, M/M, Magnus and Alec are the power couple, Or rather it's not graphic at all, Simon and raphael pretend like they're not head over heels for each other, There is like one fight scene, so I didn't tag is as graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie/pseuds/Cherrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failed uprising, Valentine escaped and noone heard from him for years. But he did not abandon his dream of reuniting his family, so what if kidnaping your daughter's girlfriend is not the best way to get said daughter affection back? He's just really out of practice when it come to this whole parenting thing. You can't possibly blame him, the last time he did this, he killed boy's pet and then faked his death. At least this time he's not killing anyone. Yet. Any points for that?</p><p>Or.</p><p>Valentine kidnaps Izzy to get to Clary and she and Alec have to think of a plan to get her back. Featuring little bit of Magnus' magic, some Saphael sexual chemistry and not a lot of Jace.</p><p>This is a gift for lovely anon who asked for this story :)</p><p>Thank you to wonderful <a href="http://magnusandalec.tumblr.com">magnusandalec</a> for beta-ing this one for me! :D</p><p>Btw! Come say hi on <a href="http://exquisitetrouble.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	For you I have to risk it all

‘I’m sure she’ll be here any second.’ Pink-cheeked Clary ~~~~took out her phone to text Isabelle again. Oh-ho she knew that whenever she switched to calling her Isabelle her girlfriend was in trouble.  They were meant to be having dinner with Jocelyn and Luke the ‘you already know Izzy but here’s your chance at interrogation’ curtesy.

Isabelle was all about being fashionably late, which Clary swore Iz got from Magnus —who apparently after centuries spent on this planet hadn’t learned any manners— but it’s been an hour and Isabelle was leaning towards a surprising no show. And outragoues one at that.

'It’s okay, honey. We’re sure she has something important to do.The Institute can be crazy,’ Jocelyn said, patting her daughters hand.

’About that… I think I should go back there, if something is going down they’re going to call me soon anyway.’ Clary stood from the table.

Jocelyn’s eyebrows furrowed. 'Fine.’ she said as Clary pulled on a jacket; she still hadn’tquite made peace with her daughter’s reluctance to lead a mundane life. 'Be careful’

'Always am Mom’ Clary rolled her eyes,kissed Luke and Jocelyn goodbye, and left.

Honestly the Clave should find  a faster way for Shadowhunters to travel. Going by train or a cab left Clary exhausted, and she found herself feeling nostalgic of when Jace once nixed a couple of vampire motorcycles for a mission, but then, of course Clave took them away. Buzzkills.

Clary took the train and jogged the rest of the way to the Institute. Her heart swooped to her stomach the minute she stepped through the door. She could sense that something was terribly wrong.

'Clary!’  Alec had a phone to his ear and looked pale as a vampire. He put the phone with shaky hands down when he saw her.

’What’s wrong? What happened?’ She asked frantic, her mind going in circles Please not Izzy, please just not her.

'It’s Izzy. Valentine has her.’ Alec reached to steady Clary lest the news knocked her over.

'Ho–how?’ she sttutered out.

'Remember that ring I took from Hodge? The one that let you summon Valentine? I was turning it on from time to time. Hoping that he will show up and I could figure out where he is and we can finally haunt him down’ Jace spoke out with concern.

'This time he showed up. He showed me her whip. She took it with her today going to see you. She’s been MIA now for two hours. He said that if you’re ready to talk he’ll be waiting’ Jace said handing Clary the ring.

She turned it over in her fingers and thought about what should they do, and tried to choke down the panic threatening to take her over. She couldn’t be scared now. She needed to get her girl back.

'Not here’ she murmured 'too many people. Let’s go’

The three of them headed to Clary and Izzy’s apartment. On the way Alec called Magnus and Simon to meet them.

’Maybe we should think of a plan first?’ Jace reached out to halt Clary from sliding on the ring.

'First we need to know what he wants, then we’ll think of a plan.’ Clary’s said surprising even herself with her commanding tone. She looked to Alec silently asking for his approval and he just nodded his head. Clary turned the ring on her finger and almost immediately a holographic image of Valentine appeared before her.

'Hello daughter. I guess you got my message.’ He said smiling. Or maybe it was more like a grimace; evil took him over so deeply that he did not know how to smile anymore

'What do you want?’ Clary spit out feeling the fire in her veins.

'My family back. You join me and I let Izzy go.’

'That simple?’ Clary snorted.

'That simple. I won’t harm her. I know she’s special to you. Meet me at Renwick’s at midnight and Izzy can leave with your friends.’

'How can I know you won’t hurt them too? How can I be sure you won’t just kill all of us?’

'Because it would be such a waste. I’m not opposed to killing, but why would I want to kill three baby Shadowhunters and two Downworlders?’ he asked, the word ‘Downworlders’ dripping with disdain.

'Fine.’ she said through grit teeth.

'And Clary… I wouldn’t involve Clave If I were you. It would turn into battle and you know how chaotic battles could get. It would be far to easy to have a little accident and say leave your precious defenseless Isabelle dead.’ Valentine moved to  but before he could Clary stopped him.

'Dad.’ she said surprising everyone in the room with the word. She’d never used it in reference to Valentine. 'If there is as much as a hair missing from her head I will not stop until I’ll kill you. And you know how we Morgensterns are. We know how to hold grudges.’ Clary turned the ring. and Valentine’s stunned face disappeared.

'We are going to involve the Clave, right?’ Alec looked nervously at Clary.

'No’ Clary shook her head.

'What?!’ Alec yelled.

'You heard what he said Alec! Do you really want to risk it?!’ Clary yelled back

'Alexander…’ Magnus’ hands captured Alecs waist. 'I have to agree with Clary.’

'So what?! now we’re negotiating with terrorists?!’ Alec said ignoring Magnus and looking furiously at Clary.

'When it comes to Izzy - Yes we do!’ Clary yelled

’Stop it, both of you. It’s not about doing what he wants or doesn’t want us to do. If we involve the Clave they won’t hear 'Valentine has Izzy’ just 'we know where Valentine is we can finally capture him,’ Magnus said putting himself between the two.

'He’s right. Don’t you remember how it was last time? They were fine with letting all of us die if it meant getting him,’ Simon interjected.

'You know it’s true Alexander. We can’t risk it. Not with Izzy.’

  
Alec looked at Clary long and hard before finally letting out a breath and nodding his head. As they stood in the middle of the living room, Clary felt her fear taking over again.

It was in this apartment where she woke up that morning to Izzie kissing her neck. Where Clary practically force-fed Izzy breakfest in bed — because she was on one of her crazy health diets again. This was their first home.

The dresses Izzy was trying on for tonights big dinner were still laying on the couch. Clary mindlessly reached out to stroke the soft fabric. It was her silver one. The one Clary thought she looked incredible in.

The room had fallen almost completely silent, except for Magnus’ soft murmurs to Alec as he stroked his boyfriend’s back. All of them were looking at her expectingly.

‘Clary? What do we do now?’ Jace touched her wrist.

‘Obviously we can’t go to Renwicks alone. God knows who Valentine got to help him. The good thing is he doesn’t control demons anymore, so he probably have a handful of Shadowhunters with him. We need to go there and scout the place out first.’

  
‘I’ll go with you’ Alec said, stepping up hand-in-hand with a smiling Magnus. 

  
‘So will I’ said the warlock ‘I can make sure that they won’t know we’re coming.’

Clary took a deep breath. ‘Okay. Okay.’

‘Jace, go back to the Institute for weapons, but make sure they won’t see you, we can’t risk them informing the Clave.’

Jace nodded.

  
‘What about me?’ Simon asked. ‘Should I talk to Raphael and others? There are dozens of us in the Hotel du Mort right now. We could help.’

  
‘You really think it’s a good idea to involve Vampires in Shadowhunter business?’ Jace asked dismissively.

  
‘I think it’s a good idea to have more people with us, that way we’re less likely to get killed’ Simon snapped back. 

  
‘Do you think you can convince them?’ Clary sounded hesitant. She knew how Raphael felt about them. His desire to do everything by the book,  and stay out of trouble had given them a long with-standing headache.

  
‘Oh I think he’ll listen to me’ Simon said smiling devilishly, and only in times like that Clary could see the difference between Simon the vampire and her childhood best friend.

‘Okay, try then’ Clary said, forcing  herself not to roll her eyes, it was not the time to air out all the weird power struggles Simon and Raphael had going on. she once suggested that Simon should just throw Raphael against a wall, and kiss the shit out of him, and be done with it. It worked wonders when Isabelle had done it to Clary. More or less it’s how Izzy got her. She wasn’t so violent about it though. She was classy and sensual, she was Izzy. One day when Clary went back to the Institute, Izzy greeted her wearing lingerie standing in the middle of her room, surrounded by lit candles. And the only answer Clary got to her stuttered, confused and turned on beyond belief ‘what are you doing?’ was ‘I’m seducing you. Now shut up and let me’. Oh boy, did she let her.

  
‘Everyone knows what to do, let’s meet here in two hours’ Alec’s voice snapped Clary out of her memory-induced haze.

They knew the route to Renwick’s by heart now. During the uprising it was one of the operating centers for the Circle, and even after that the Institute would send patrols there from time to time, just to be sure Valentine wasn’t hiding there.

‘Let’s just take a cab, we don’t have time to run all the way there’Clary said exhausted with the fact that Shadowhunters had been fighting the demons for ages yet still didn’t invent some magical form of transportation. It was gettin ridiculous.

‘How about we just take this?’ asked Magnus and a sleek, black, sports car appeared with a snap of his fingers.

Magnus smirked lightly.

‘I would be so turned on right now if it weren’t for the circumstances’ Alec whispered shaking his head and sneaking onto the front seat. ‘Clary, you drive,’ he said.

‘What If we don’t get her back?’ she whispered then, overcome again with terror. Everything she had choked down was suddenly getting to her. She started to shake, and the next moment Alec’s arms closed around her.

‘Don’t even think that okay? We’ll get her back. She’s going to be fine, Clary, do you hear me? I promise you we will all be fine.’ he said with a fire behind his words. ‘I promise Clary.’ The soothing words calmed her a bit. He smelled familiar like Izzy. Like Izzy that was not all done up and perfumed. Like she smelled in the morning, or right after a shower. Clary loved Izzy’s smell, it felt like home.

‘Hate to ruin the moment but we should move. Now’ said Magnus, smiling apologetically from the back seat.

They dumped the car few miles away to avoid being spotted by Valentine’s perimeter patrols.

Magnus focused his magic, on scanning the place to make sure they wouldn’t be detected while Alec and Clary surveyed the area, weapons ready. It took half an hour to circle half of the property when they heard Magnus hissing from behind them.

‘He’s got a couple of Downworlders in there.’ he said with a distasteful frown.

‘As a hostage?’ Clary asked. It didn’t make sense. This was supposed to just be an exchange, and her father certainly didn’t have a habit of keeping Downworlders instead of just killing them, as grousome as that sounded. Maybe he didn’t believe that Clary wouldn’t go to Clave? But that didn’t make things any clearer. He damn well knew if Clave got involved they certainly wouldn’t care about sacrificing Downworlders to catch him.

‘Not as a hostage’ Magnus gritted through his teeth, ‘they’re patroling on the other side’

Alec and Clary looked at him shocked.

‘Downworlders are helping Valentine?’ Alec whispered

‘Valentine wants a Downworlder’s help?’ Clary asked in the same tone of voice.

‘There are 6 of them. Two vampires, four werewolves.’

‘Adding that to the six Shadowhunters on the North side, and 12 out here. How many inside?’ Clary frowned. Without Raphael and the vampires, they didn’t stand a chance.

‘Four’ Magnus breathed out after a while. He reached out his hand for balance and Alec grabbed hold without hesitation, squeezing his palm while one hand secured around Magnus’ waist.

‘Izzy is in the basement. There’s one outside her cell, two by the doors and one with Valentine on the main floor.’ Magnus leaned into Alec. Their dynamic was always magnetic to Clary. Just by a single touch Magnus seemed to get his strength back. The pair were so in tune that after few years of being together they didn’t even have to ask for things anymore, somehow the other one always knew what was needed.

‘Well then let’s hope Simon got the vampires’ Alec grumbled and steered Magnus back to were they came from.

‘He did. He has to' Clary said squeezing her stele so tight that her knuckles went white. They came back to an apartment crowded with vampires. Raphael and Jace stood center nearly at each other’s throats.

‘What’s going on?’ Clary yelled, stepping between them.

‘Jace was a rude asshole like he always is! Raphael was just defending me’ Simon said looking disturbingly pleased with this, holding an arm across Raphael’s chest. His brace looked effortless but Clary knew he kept him back using his full strength.

‘It’s not my fault that blood sucker can’t take a joke about his precious little boyfriend!’ Jace yelled, not caring that vampires out numbered them a few times over, and perhaps maybe it wasn’t the best idea to use the phrase like ‘blood sucker.

‘He’s not my boyfriend’ Simon and Raphael shouted in unison moving away from each other. Simon’s cheek were red and Raphael was looking at the ground. Jesus, how old were they? Twelve?

‘Just shut up! All of you.’ Alec said rubbing his temples.

‘We don’t have time for this’ Magnus said, massaging Alec’s neck. ‘We need to make a plan. We only have few hours left.’ he said it with such a strong conviction that everyone fell silent. Or perhaps it was because of the red sparks formulating between his fingers, like Magnus was daring anyone to defy him.

‘Just sit down and listen’ Alec said finishing his boyfriend’s sentence. They were deadly on their own; but they were just about unstoppable together. Everyone listened. The only ones standing were Alec, Magnus and Clary. Simon was half in Raphael’s lap on the sofa, muttering about lack of space.

‘There are 10 Shadowhunters there. Six are patrolling from the North side, three of them are with Izzy in the basement, one with Valentine,’ Clary started.

‘What about south side?’ Jace asked, confused ‘he wouldn’t just leave it unprotected!’

‘He didn’t.’ Clary said

‘He has two vampires and four werewolves on guard there’ Magnus added watching Raphael.

‘Vampires?! With Valentine?!’ Raphael asked.

‘Yes. We Don’t know why. But that’s not important now. What we need is a plan’

‘The plan is simple.’ Clary said ‘we go there, just five of us..’

‘Six’ Raphael said with a tone of voice that didn’t let Clary argue. She detected it had something to do with Raphael wanting to protect Simon. He still hadn’t forgiven himself for his inability to do so the night Simon turned.

‘Six’ Clary amended with a nod. ‘The rest of the vampires will take the south patrol, and stand by in case of emergency. We’ll get the six Shadowhunters on the north. One for each, should be done quickly. Then he gives you Izzy and you walk away.’ she said with her chin held up high and watched her friends faces turn white.

‘What?!’ Alec hissed ‘You can’t be serious!” he yelled, ‘If you think I’ll let you do this…’

‘You will’ Clary interrupted him mid sentence ‘you will because this is the only plan that will guarantee Izzy’s safety’

‘No fucking way Clary’ Simon stood up.

‘You’re not doing this whole martyr act again, for the love of God! We pretend to exchange you and then we fight! We have the numbers over them, this is going to be a cake walk!’ Jace said getting annoyed.

‘And what if someone dies?! How do you think I'd be able to live with that?!’

‘What If _you_ die?! What If Izzy never sees you again? How do you think I would be able to look her in the eyes again when she finds out I let the love of her life sacrifice herself?! We’re not doing this. End of discussion, Clary.’ Alec said towering over her, and god dammit.

Clary knew convincing them would be difficult, but she hoped Alec would at least be on her side, she wanted to use how much he loved his sister and trick him into letting her do this. But if Alec wasn’t backing her the battle was already lost.

‘Well anyone have any bright ideas?! Because we can’t fight. The first person he’ll kill when we start will be Izzy.’ she said, her lip quivering.

‘You can’t just go through portal with him! Fuck knows where you end up or if you ever come back!’ Simon sounded annoyed. ‘Isn’t there some magic you can do that will make her unable to go through portals?’ he asked looking at Magnus.

‘he’s a Warlock not a genie, blood sucker. He doesn’t grant wishes. Magic doesn’t work like that’ Jace snarled rolling his eyes.

‘I’m afraid I did too good a job creating portals in a the first place’ Magnus said with furrowed brows, trying to stop the fight from happening.

They all fell helplessly silent.

‘Exactly, since noone had a better idea…’ Clary started.

‘Wait’ Magnus’ lips curled into cautious smile. ‘I don’t posses the ability to stop you from going through the portal, nor can I close a portal before you’ll get through it because I didn’t created it, but … you can. ’ Magnus said looking at Clary, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

‘What are you talk—’ Clary started

‘Runes’ Alec said looking at Magnus with bright eyes. ‘You create runes. You can make a rune for everything. Literally everything. Why not this?’ he asked and smiled at her.

She frowned and walked to the desk taking out a notepad and a pencil.

‘We can give it a shot’ she shrugged at the blank page as she tried to rack rune from her brain. She stared at the paper intently, holding pencil over it like she thought it would just appear if she tried hard enough.

‘I need a word. Or a phrase. It’s not going to work without it’ she said looking to Magnus expectingly.

‘Key?’ he said unsure

‘One dimensional’ Alec chipped in. Clary closed her eyes and let the voices of her friends flow through her. She relaxed her wrist, letting it do the job. After an hour of suggestions what the key word could be something clicked. Clary opened her eyes and frantically drew a rune on a piece of paper.

‘Will it work?’ Alec eyed the rune over her shoulder.

‘I don’t know.’ Clary said queitly ‘I never know with these things. But we don’t have time. We need to go now. Just… give me my stele **,** ’ she said extending her hand.

‘Clary!’ Simon caught her wrist ‘What if if doesn’t work?’ he asked

‘I don’t know Simon! But this is the best we can hope for. We don’t have time, okay?! You asked me not to sacrifice myself. Fine. I’m taking precautions. But that’s it. That’s all it is! You won’t be making a bet on Izzy’s life. That’s my final decision. So shut up, give me my stele, and pray this works, because you won’t be fighting him to get me back’ she said harshly and tore out her stele from Alec’s hands.

She put the rune on her stomach, where Valentine won’t be able to see it, and she put on her jacket.They all prepared in silence then got in the car, while vampires got on the motorcycles. Simon draped himself over Raphael’s back holding his waist with both hands.

At about a mile outside Renwick’s they switched to foot travel as Clary, Alec and Magnus had before. They took to their planned positions to capture the Valentine’s guard patrol before they could warn him.

Clary and Alec moved towards first set of guards standing a few yards from the bulding and jumped into fight mode. Before long they were joined by six other’s, meaning two still watched over Valentine and Izzy.

Clary cutting blindly into flesh, always looking over her shoulders to make sure her loved ones were still safe.

Magnus was shooting out spells to keep opponents at a distance and Alec fought two guards a couple feet away from Clary. Jace downed one that attacked him then ran towards Alec, Simon and Raphael who stood with their backs together were fighting with two more. 

When Clary dispatched two of hers assailants she went to aid Magnus, shoving her sword deep into the Shadowhunters heart, not stopping to think about it for a second, before they both hurried away to help the others.

In no time they were done. They didn’t even have time to catch a breath or count the bodies at their feet before joyful laughter and applause rippled through the night.

‘Bravo!’ Valentine almost looked proud. ‘But it was so unnessescasry! You came, I give them Isabelle’ he said and just like that Izzy was carried out behind him by two men, a gag in her mouth and her body bound with heavy chains.

Valentine was sadistic cold, son of a bitch, he wouldn’t care about words coming from Isabelle’ mouth as long as they didn’t hit a nerve. If she got gagged then she must have really pissed him off.‘That’s my girl’ Clary thought proudly trying to avoid laughing. She looked frantically over Izzy’s body for any sign of blood or bruising but found nothing.

‘She got little beat up when we were taking her, but she healed. I didn’t touch her since’ said Valentine.

‘Good. Now let her go’ Clary stood strong on two feet.

‘I’m not sure I quite trust you, you never understood my vision. Come to me first’ Valentine said softly like a snake, lying in the sun. Completely harmless.

‘Isabelle first.’ Alec said standing right behind Clary.

‘I promise I’ll go into that portal with you’ Clary said looking him straight into the eye. She willed herself not to look at Izzy who started to fight against her restraints like she wanted to protest.

‘Fine.’ Valentine flicked his wrist towards Izzy and the men picked her up again. For each step they made Clary took one towards them until finally they met in the middle. Clary removed, the gag and kissed Izzy quickly before Izzy could say a word.

‘Iz… Please. You need to trust me. Just once, just this one please trust me and don’t do anything stupid. Please. I’ll come back to you. I promise I’ll come back to you, I love you. I love you’ she whispered looking into her girlfriend’s watery eyes.

‘Clary, I can’t let you do this.’ Izzy said determined, ‘I’m not letting you do this’ she said with such a fiery conviction that Clary knew that the first thing Izzy will do after they will take her chains away will be fight. And get herself killed. Valentine might have go down after this, but Clary didn’t doubt for a second that he would kill Iz for revenge even if it was the last thing he’d ever do. He would probably also call it a lesson.

‘You can’t stop me Iz.’ Clary kissed her lips again. ‘I’m sorry’ she said, and placed a gag back into place. Clary saw a flash of betrayal in Izzy’s eyes before, she turned to Alec.

‘Don’t take her chains off until I’m gone. Don’t let her get herself killed.’ Clary said and after a moment Alec nodded.

She moved towards Valentine and Alec and Magnus gathered up a distraught, frantic Izzy out of two men’s hands. She was trying to jerk away, break her chains, her gaze pleading Alec to help her but he wouldn’t meet her eye. Magnus stroked his fingers and sent a silver spark into her hands that made her stiffen and still. He looked at her silently stroking her cheek and mouthed an apology. Isabelle tried to spit in his face even though she had a gag on.

‘I assume my other guards are dead as well?’ Valentine asked looking oddly amused.

‘They are.’ Clary said, looking at him with as much distaste as she could muster.

‘That’s okay’ he said like Clary was just unobiedient child that colored the walls. ‘I have more in home’ he said aiming for fatherly.

  
‘Just shut up already’ Clary groaned. She had about enough of this man in her life. ‘You can’t scare me, you can’t make me obedient, you can’t make me love you or respect you. So just get on with it, stop acting like anything you have to say holds any meaning to me.’ she fixed him with cold, dead stare

‘We’ll see.’ Valentin knelt with a small rock in his hand, fitting it in a small notch at his feet. Clary watched it meld with the ground and a portal grew in front of her. Valentine nodded towards his guards. They stepped into the portal and disappeared. Valentine stood on the edge of it and reached out to Clary.

She took one last look at her friends. Simon tucked under Raphael’s arm, the older vampire stroking his hair while maintaining iron grip on his waist; Jace pale and looking like he was one second away from sprinting and starting a fight; Magnus was looking at Alec,a hand on his arm as they watched Clary, praying for the rune to work. Then there was Izzy. She was crying and even though she couldn’t move due to Magnus magic she was still shaking her head as if she could break the spell.

‘Even if it doesn’t work. I’ll come back to you’ she thought.

Clary turned away and took Valentine’s hand; they stepped through the portal together. It felt like hundreds of windows were falling on her head. She couldn’t feel his hand anymore, just shattered glass. Her bones ached. The glass was in her eyes, her mouth, her ears. She wanted to scream but the glass didn’t let her, her throat was full of it. There was warmth and stickiness in her mouth. Blood. She felt shards ripping inside her. Then everything stopped and she fell down.

She could hear the commotion around her. She felt Izzy’s touch. She would recognise her skin everywhere. Clary opened her eyes and saw Izzy’s mouth moving but she couldn’t hear her. All she could think was ‘It worked!’ it fucking worked.

‘’Where’s her stele?!’ Izzy yelled and when Alec shoved it into her hands she ripped Clary’s top apart and ran it over a pre-drawn healing rune. Izzy held Clary’s scratched hand that was covered in shaddered glass but nothing was happening.

‘It’s not working. It’s not working!’ Izzy whispered maniacally looking at her girlfriend’s delicatebody. It was without change; her milky skin still covered in blood and thousands of wounds.

‘Move!’ Magnus yelled throwing himself on his knees already murmuring spells under his breath. He moved his hands over Clary’s body slowly, so agonizingly slow, healing every inch of her. When he was halfway through his strength waned but as always Alec was there, to take his hand to lend his own energy, giving him a power to finish.

Clary coughed suddenly and glass fell from her mouth. She laid in the pool of her blood, seemingly healed. Glass was still laying on her skin but no longer breaking it.

‘Clary.’ Izzy whispered touching her hair lightly, and picking out bigger glittering pieces from her ginger locks. Magnus laid exhausted in Alec’s arms but still mustered enough power for two flicks of his wrist that swept the glass shreds from Clary’s body.

‘It worked’ Clary smiled weakly looking at Izzy, slowly coming into full consciousness.

‘It did, baby’ Izzy smiled through tears and stroked Clary’s head.

‘Help me stand'

‘No fucking way in hell. You’re not standing up. We need to transport you to the Institute and check If everything is okay’ Izzy said kissing her knuckles.

‘Isabelle’ Magnus was sitting up now. He put a hand on her arm. ‘She’s fine. My spell was flawless as ever. She’s as good as new.’ He smiled at Clary.

‘See? I’m just a little woozy. Help me?’ Clary said pouting, knowing full well Izzy couldn’t refuse her. And she was right, her girlfriend hooked her arm around Clary waist and slowly pulled her up.

Clary stood for a second holding onto Isabelle and then tentatively took her hands away. Her dizziness was going away and there were no signs of glass.

‘I’m good.’ she said looking at Izzy and then as if she just saw her. ‘You’re fine? You’re okay? He didn’t hurt you? Fuck Iz, I was so fucking scared.’ Clary felt the sudden urge to jump Izzy and kiss the living daylights out of her.

‘Not so fast’ Izzy said putting a single finger in the middle of Clary’s chest, when she saw that she was indeed fine. ‘What the fuck were you thinking?! I really thought you wanted to sacrifice yourself for me!’ she yelled, panic evident in her voice.

‘I did.’ Clary said quietly ‘Alec wouldn’t let me.’ she added looking at the boy.

‘Don’t ever fucking do that! Do. you. hear. me?!’ Izzy punctuated every word with a punch to Clary’s arm.‘I don’t need this kind of favours, you fucking bitch! Don’t ever fucking do that! How do you think I could live without you?!’ Izzy’s voice was getting more panicked every second and before she could deliver another blow Clary caught Izzy’s arm. She pulled her forward and kissed her like she should have been doing minutes ago.

She kissed her until she could feel Isabelle going pliant under her touch. Kissed her jaw and that spot  under her ear she liked. Still holding her in her arms Clary whispered:

‘I love you’

‘I love you too’ Izzy said fiercly. They were lost in each other’s eyes when they heard Jace clear his throat.

‘Right this is all incredible, but we should really head back and inform the Institute’ he said moving towards them. ‘I’m glad you’re not dead Fray’ he said smiling brightly.

‘I was so afraid’ Simon appeared and hugged Clary tight ‘I was so scared that rune won’t work’ he added into her neck.

‘I’m fine. It’s fine. Let’s just head back’ Clary took Isabelle’s hand, determined not to let go of her even for a second.

‘Clary.’ Magnus said with serious expression, while Alec took his turn smashing Izzy in an iron embrace, while she was still awkwardly holding Clary’s hand.

‘You know Valentine won’t stop right? Not now, not when you outsmarted him. He’ll come for you.’

‘No. He won’t. Because I’m going to come for him first.’ she said sternly, looking at Alec with a raised eyebrow in silent challenge. Alec smirked and said with his mouth full of Izzy’s hair.

‘Let’s catch the son of a bitch.’


End file.
